Stupid Magazine
by chalantness
Summary: All I do is roll my eyes because she's right. I glare at the open magazine on my bed. Stupid magazine article.
1. Stupid Magazine, part 1

_**A/N:**_ This idea sort of came out of nowhere for me. Okay, actually it didn't. I like this guy and was reading _Cross My Heart, and Hope to Spy_, and everything just got me thinking so I hopped online, got the inspiration, and wrote this. It's mainly fluff-y and romance and kind of humorous because I am currently giddy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls Series which is rightfully owned by Ally Carter; nor am I making a profit from this fanfic, which is rightfully owned by me.

* * *

**Stupid Magazine, part 1  
**

By sakuracherish814

* * *

**Cammie POV**

Now, with my being a senior in a top-secret spy school and all, I was never one of your typical teenaged girls who hung posters of celebrities up on her walls and spent about an hour in just one store trying to decide which shirt went with which skirt (though my awareness of style and what was "in" increased fairly dramatically with the arrival of Macey McHenry.) And it also wasn't like me to obsess over an article that was titled "How You Know if He's Interested" that was straight out of a sugary-pink-bubblegum-pop teen girl magazine. So why was I sitting on my bed with that same sugary-pink-bubblegum-pop teen girl magazine open on my lap?

Oh _that's _right! Two words: my roommates.

Well, they were also my three best friends, but right now those three best friends were starting to highly annoy me. "Guys," I try again, "why am I even bothering with this? I still have to finish this report for COW and these files for CoveOps and—"

"Cammie, please," Bex says with a roll of her eyes, looking up from her thick stack of papers she calls _her_ "rough draft", "who do you think we are?"

"Yeah, we already know you've finished all of your homework," Liz seconds Bex, not even looking up from her little lab station she's got going on there (Liz was experimenting with chemicals to try and make a new shade of pink, and right now the beaker looked somewhere in between magenta and fuchsia).

I frown. "Okay, but I still don't get why—"

I am cut off for a second time in less than 40 seconds (a new world record), this time by Macey.

"Look, I don't agree with all the garbage—heck I rarely agree with _any_ of that garbage—that they put in that magazine," Macey says, pointing her nail file at the open magazine sitting in my lap, "but you girls could learn a thing or two from it."

I scowl. "So why am I reading _this_ particular article?" I question. "Can't I just look at those 'who wore it better' sections?"

"No, because you've got a problem," Macey states simply, as if she were reciting the periodic table.

"What problem?"

"Zach," all three chorused.

For a second I can admit that they honestly took me by surprise, but that quick second soon faded away and was replaced by exasperation and a little irritation. They're bringing up Zach _again?_

Okay, yes, Blackthourne was merging with Gallagher Academy and this year, our senior year, was a sort of experimental "trial" year, and yes, this meant Zach and I would be together again (whether either of us liked it or not), but with our lives not in any sort of danger like they had been when I first met Zach, there wasn't anything going on. Literally. (Okay, not literally.) Things were the way it should be—we attended class, we weren't breaking rules, we hung out as a group during free time…

It was pretty much your typical high school experience, minus the expensive mansion and limousines and high-tech equipment and learning to speak 14 different languages and getting extra credit for hacking into government systems. But you know; same old same old.

But like I said, without that threat, we were forced to pretty much be ourselves, no strings attached, no consequences or repercussions.

I wasn't sure if he was interested anymore. Sure we hung out, since Bex and Liz both had major crushes on Grant and Jonas (respectively) and because the senior class even _with_ the boys was not such a big class. Sometimes I thought he was flirting, but at the same time I didn't; I thought he was just being… I don't know, Zach?

"There's no problem with Zach," I semi-lie, "he's just—you know. He's just Zach. And this time around, we're _just friends_."

"Who're you trying to kid, Cammie?" Liz asks. "You are still in love with Zach—"

"I'm not 'in love' with Zach!"

"Yes you are," Bex happily retorts, a smile on her face. "We're your best friends, Cammie, and we're also spies. We can tell."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, whatever. _Think_ that I still 'love' him, that's your problem. But if anything, how would I know that he's still interested in me?"

Macey groans. "Look. At. The. List!"

But before I even can, Bex snatches the magazine from my lap and sits herself cross-legged on my bed, her eyes scanning the list. "If you're not going to cooperate then _we_ shall read it aloud for you," she declares. "Now let's see this…"

I groan, grabbing my pillow and shoving my face into it.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

"Okay, the first step here is 'watch his body language'," Bex reads.

"What about his body language?" I question.

"I was _getting_ to that part! Jeez… anyway, here, it says, 'if he likes you, he rarely turns his back on you and he often leans towards you or tries to be close to you. If you're with friends or in a group, he's probably not too far away. If it's just the two of you, he may fidget.' Hey!" she giggles, "Zach _does_ do all that! See Cammie, he still loves you!"

"He doesn't do all that!" I argue, but even as the words are barely out of my mouth, I think about it in my head.

However, Liz was the one who pointed everything out to me. And by everything, I mean _everything_, as if she had it fully detailed and in writing. "Yes he does! I mean, you guys are always the ones standing next to each other whenever we're in a group. And _he_ always leans in to touch _you_—he stands so close that your shoulders almost always touch, and he always shifts every time you move or say something. _Every time!_"

All I do is roll my eyes because she's right. Until now, I hadn't paid too close attention to any of it, but Zach _did_ tend to everything she had just read.

I glare at the open magazine on the bed. Stupid magazine article.

"Next," Liz says as she abandons her lab station and plops herself down on my other side, taking the magazine from Bex. "Hmm. 'Step two: notice his eye contact. If he likes you, he tends to look at you a lot. If he's the shy type, he quickly looks away once he's caught'."

I can't help but chuckle at this. Shy type? Zach? The words "shy" and "Zach" do not belong in the same sentence together.

Liz continues reading as if I hadn't interrupted. "'If he's not the shy type, he'll either try to catch your eye or, if you're already looking, try to hold your attention.'"

I thought for a minute, and I knew I couldn't find anything to say even if I wanted to, (which I totally did. Honest!)

Zach did tend to stare at me a lot, or at least all the time I had caught him staring. But because Zach was Zach and not shy one bit, he'd just smile in that curiosity-arousing I-know-something-you-don't smile he always gave me. I thought I _felt_ he was always looking—in the Grand Hall, during class, passing through the hallways…

"Got anything to say, Cammie?" Macey asks in a slightly singsong tone of voice.

I grumble, "No."

"Great," Bex says, taking the magazine back from Liz. Were they purposefully trading who got to read next to try and throw me off? "Onto the next one! 'Step three: listen to what he says. If he likes you, and he gets nervous, he tends to talk about himself. Most guys feel the need to prove themselves.'"

Okay, this one _really_ gets Zach. Well, aside from the "nervous" part because Zach didn't get nervous.

But he sometimes talked highly of himself, but I'd always assumed because he was either just cocky that way or he knew that him being superior to me in something annoyed the hell out of me. Never would I have thought he may be doing it just to impress me (well, it _did_, but everything about Zach impressed me, confused me, or did both). I guess that's why we're reading this article.

"Okay, no denying this one," Bex declares. "Zach most definitely talks about himself."

"I _wasn't_ going to deny it!"

"Uh-huh," she says, unconvinced.

"_Anyway_," Liz interrupts, bringing us back to the crisis at hand, "let's just continue. 'Step four: be aware of touching. If he's interested, he enjoys having you next to him. He doesn't move away if you guys accidentally come into contact, and he may purposefully make contact with you, such as brushing your shoulders together as he passes.'"

This one made me blush, not just because it was true, but because I was suddenly remembered times that _proved_ that it was true. He did always bump into me as we passed by each other, his hands would be on my shoulders or waist during P&E when he was trying to "make sure I was doing it right," he always seemed to shift whenever I did, and he was always brushing hair out of my face…

Macey sees my blushing, and doesn't have enough mercy on me to let it go unnoticed by Bex and Liz.

She smirks. "Jeez, Cammie, try to keep your thoughts PG13, thank you very much."

I glare, more heat rising to my face. Bex and Liz giggle.

"Just read step five," I grumble.

Macey takes the magazine from Liz's hands and gives it a look. "Okay, 'step five: watch his actions around other girls. If he likes you, he tends to treat you differently. Some guys flirt with other girls to gain your attention, and to make you jealous, so they may look at you while doing so.'"

"Zach doesn't really do stuff like that, huh?" Liz asks, and I swear I can hear disappointment somewhere in her voice.

"Because he doesn't need to," Macey reminds. "He's already got Cammie twirled around his finger, and he has other ways of getting to her."

"Hey!"

"We love you, too, sweetie," Macey beams, handing the magazine to Bex. "Would you do the honors?"

"Gladly," Bex giggles. "Alright. 'Step six: watch him showing interest in things that you do, too. If he knows you enjoy something, such as a sport or a type of genre of music, he'll often bring it up. If you two have something in common, he may ask you to join him to also try and impress you, and to try and gain compliments from you.'"

Well, _that_ was a pretty spot-on one, although I'm reminded why this was a magazine for teenaged girls and not for teenaged spies. Being a spy and all, it would make you look bad if you didn't know something your classmate liked. Personal secrets, probably not as much, but whether or not you were a hard-core rocker or were opposed to Christian music would be easily noted for a spy.

"Eh, we might not get anywhere with this one," Bex says, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Step seven says 'check signs for nervousness.'"

I was in full agreement. Like I mentioned before, Zach didn't get nervous.

"Not exactly," Macey corrects. "Zach's a spy, and we all know we're specifically trained _not_ to show signs of nervousness, especially when we're in cover."

"Alright, then we'll skip step seven," Bex announces. "So, that brings us to step eight. 'Step eight: pay attention to his friends.'" Now it's our turn to smile. Macey and I grin at each other, then at Bex and Liz, who are beginning to color. Bex clears her throat and continues. "'If they know he's into you, they might tease him subtly when you're around, hint to you that he's interested, or even try to find out if you're interested too. If you do something that hints that you _are_, they'll often smile and/or look at him.'"

"I guess Bex and Liz aren't going to be much help with this one," I say, grinning wickedly, winking at Macey.

She plays along. "Yeah, I guess. They're usually too busy paying attention to _other_ things about Grant and Jonas."

"That's not true!" they deny in unison, blushing as furiously as I had been a few minutes ago.

I roll my eyes. "Uh-huh," I drawl, mimicking Bex's words and tone.

Liz clears her throat, taking the magazine from Bex. "Never mind. Let's just keep going. 'Step nine: look to see if he imitates to you. Pay attention to things such as if you get up, he usually follows shortly after. Also, he may offer you to join him in doing something, such as homework, or subtly or directly asks to join you.'"

"Well that one's easy," Bex says. "Of course! I mean, Zach always invites you to do things with him, doesn't he?"

"We're friends, remember?" I remind with a shrug. "It could just be a friendly thing."

"But do you ever hear or see him offering the same things with anyone else?" Macey questions.

"Not exactly…"

"Then obviously it means he's just trying to get to you," she points out.

I sigh. "What's step ten?"

"'Step ten,'" Bex reads, "'pay attention to teasing. If he teases you a lot, it may mean he's interested, or it could just be part of his personality. But if he teases you and doesn't tease any other girl that way, it most likely means he likes you.'"

"Case closed, Zach likes you," Macey declares. "Of course, _we_ already knew that, but you just needed some convincing."

"He does _not_," I argue. "We're not even finished!"

"But he does tease you and no one else," Liz points out.

"_Fine_. Just keep reading."

Bex smiles smugly. "Alright, Cammie dearest, whatever you say. Next is 'step eleven: pay attention to hitting. Some guys mock-hit, or playfully hit you, as a way to show that they are interested, however it also may be a friendly gesture. You can tell if he's interested if he laughs while doing so. If _you_ hit him back, you may be telling him you feel the same way.'"

This might not be the best of tips when you're a spy, but sure enough, it was all there.

"And last but not least," Liz exclaims before I have a chance to say anything, "'step twelve: listen for compliments. If you do something such as change your hairstyle or make-up, and a guy compliments, it's a good thing. This means he is deliberately noticing you. If you guys are good friends, this may also be a friendly gesture. But if he tends to compliment you very often, he is most likely trying to get your attention or hint that he has a thing for you.'"

"Okay, _now_ it's official!" Bex squeals. "Cammie's in _love!_"

"Hey, I thought these were all signs telling me that _Zach_ likes me?" I remind.

"Yes, and since we already know you love him back then you two are madly in love!" Liz exclaims.

I sighed, knowing there was no use arguing. Eventually, when it becomes late, we clean up and go to bed. I glare at the magazine, ignoring the giggles from my roommates (well, from Bex and Liz; Macey doesn't giggle, she just laughs) as I toss the magazine onto my nightstand and switch off the lights.

"Stupid magazine," I muttered.

* * *

The next day during breakfast, it was our usual group at the table—the four of us, plus Zach, Grant, and Jonas. Zach slides onto the bench beside me, causing soft giggles to be heard, causing me to kick Liz in the shin; kicking either Macey or Bex would just end badly on my account. Zach looks at me, then down at my glass of orange juice and flash cards where my breakfast was supposed to me, and playfully _tsk_ed.

"Eat, Gallagher Girl," he commands, cutting off some of his French toast with his fork and hovering it by my face.

I shrug. "Not hungry," I simply say.

"I think you're lying."

I smirk, which makes him blink in surprise. "You're right," I say, "I _am_ hungry." And I grab both sides of his collar in my hands and smash my lips onto his. I hear the gasps around us, and a sound I presume is Zach's fork clattering onto the table, but I'm a little too distracted to be sure, (especially when he kisses me back just as feverously.)

And I can't help but smile into the kiss for a reason other than the obvious.

I can't believe what that stupid magazine has gotten me into…

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Yeah, this one turned out longer than I thought it would. I thought it would be fun to write because Cammie and everyone else may be spies in trainings, but they're still hormonal teenagers with teenage problems, right? I did not make the reasons up, by the way, I just Googled 'em and clicked one of the search results.


	2. Stupid Magazine, part 2

_**A/N:**_ This was originally going to be just a one-shot, but people seemed to love it so much that they wanted more, so I decided to have fun and make it a two-shot. This chapter is from Zach's point of view instead, which was interesting to write. Well, enjoy! (Oh and rating changed from K+ to T because there's mild swearing in this on!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls Series which is rightfully owned by Ally Carter; nor am I making a profit from this fanfic, which is rightfully owned by me.

* * *

**Stupid Magazine, part 2**

By sakuracherish814

* * *

**Zach POV**

After the little scene Cammie had made that morning during breakfast in the Grand Hall, she avoided me for twelve days straight. Well, she couldn't really _avoid_ me the way expert pavement artists like herself were perfectly capable of avoiding people; at least, not when all of our classes were together. But she simply settled with avoiding any contact whatsoever, including eye contact, (she wouldn't dare look any where near my direction unless instructed to). She tried to stay as far away as possible when we were in the same room, instantly bolting out the door when it was time to leave, and she skipped meals in Great Hall with Macey, leaving Bex and Liz with Grant, Jonas, and I.

I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed with her behavior. So, she suddenly has the confidence to make-out with me during breakfast in full view of the entire school, faculty and staff included, but now she's having second thoughts and feels like she can just avoid me and make it all go away?

What the hell was with that?

"It's a girl thing, I'm guessing," Grant said with a shrug when I had subtly brought it up a few days ago.

Oh, so it was a "_girl thing_" to just play with a guy's emotions? Hah. Yeah right. Well, even if it _was_ just a "girl thing," Cammie would not be getting off the hook _that_ easily. In my eyes, she wasn't just any girl; she was Cammie Morgan, the headmistress's daughter, an expert pavement artist, a _Gallagher_ Girl. She was a spy-girl. And the most important part of that was the "spy" part.

Because spies don't play to get even—spies play to win.

Okay, I'm probably just overreacting, (something I'll probably never _ever_ admit). I was probably more upset with the _reason_ behind her behavior than the behavior itself, (also something I'll probably never _ever_ admit.) You only avoid when you are afraid, and you're only afraid if you have doubts, and you only have doubts when you have regret.

So, Cammie's avoiding of me meant that she was suddenly regretting kissing me, huh?

I couldn't help but notice Cammie was nowhere to be found in the Great Hall for dinner tonight, (the twelfth night of her avoiding me, to be exact). I hadn't even seen her seen she darted out the door after C&A. Usually she makes a small appearance to grab some food with Macey before hurrying out, but she hadn't been in the Great Hall all night. That's when it dawns on me that it's Saturday, and she spent Saturday dinners eating with her mother in the headmistress's office.

"She'll come around," Bex reassures me as she and Liz join Grant, Jonas, and I at our usual table.

"So why is she avoiding Zach like he's the plague?" Jonas questions, only to be kicked from underneath the table by Bex.

"Dude," Grant says, "you're supposed to be _helping_."

"Well, she's probably a little confused right now after," Liz reminds. "She read this article in a magazine a while ago and I guess… well I guess it's got her mind a little out of place. And we all know what Cammie does when she's troubled: she hides."

I say, "That's the point exactly." Bex and Liz look at each other, and I first I think it's just another "girl thing" until I realize Grant and Jonas have no idea what I'm talking about, either. I sigh. "Obviously she wouldn't be hiding unless she was regretting everything. She's regretting kissing me, right?"

Bex's eyes widen. "Of course not!" she says almost defensively.

"Cammie would never!" Liz seconds.

"So what's the problem?" Jonas asks. Yeah, what's the problem?

I hear an irritated sigh that belonged to neither Bex nor Liz, and Macey sits herself on Bex's other side shortly after. "You people are so _dense, _aren't you?" she questions almost accusingly. "First of all," she begins, looking at Bex and Liz, "_you_ two ought to keep your mouths shut. Cammie wouldn't appreciate you offering her feelings because you have major crushes on Dumb and Dumber over there." They blush, and so do Grant and Jonas, whom Macey turns to next. "And _you_ two—honestly, just _ask_ them out! Do you know how irritating it is to listen to them gush on and on about you? It's obvious you four like each other."

I chuckle, wondering if their faces could get any redder, until Macey directs her next glare towards me.

"And _you_, Zachary Goode," she begins sternly, "need to put Cammie out of her misery before she really _does_ think you don't like her back."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What the hell?

"What?" I ask, sounding truly taken off guard, because I truly _was_.

"You and Cammie," she says, stabbing angrily at her salad. "It's been _twelve days_ since she began avoiding you, which is really blowing it all out of proportion, and yet all you do is let her run around and—"

"Wait a minute, how is everything suddenly _my_ fault?" I interrupt. "_I_ haven't done anything. It's _Cammie_ who's blowing everything out of proportion."

"Okay," she sighs, sounding like she was trying to teach something to a bunch of Kindergarteners, "let me spell this out clearly. For _all_ of you." She glares at Grant, Jonas, Bex, and Liz. "Cammie kissed you because she's madly in love with you."

"I know that. But _she's_ the one who began avoiding me. I didn't do anything."

"My point exactly!" she cries out in frustration. "Her avoiding you is because Cammie is Cammie and feels like she needs to worry about everything. Or have you all forgotten what our dear friend has gotten herself into before because she worries so much?" She looks around at our faces, which are still blank or otherwise perplexed.

I was a spy-in-training who understood clearly and spoke fluently in over a dozen different languages, yet Macey McHenry could've been speaking Martian to me.

What the hell was it with girls and thinking that they've gotten their point across when what they just said had absolutely nothing to do with the topic!?

She rolls her eyes, now _extremely _irritated. "You could've let her know you love her, too, instead of just letting her run around campus and hiding everywhere. We all know that Cammie hides when she's worried, and if she's obviously worried, then obviously _you've got to go reassure her._"

Was that all?

I felt like double-checking. "Is that all?" I ask her.

She nods, and looks like she wants to rip my throat out.

Well, _God_, I thought me kissing her back that morning had been pretty self-explanatory. But, I guess this was Cammie after all, and I'm guessing this was the part of her that was both a spy and a girl. As a girl, she was probably just nervous. But as a spy, she knew exactly what methods to use to get exactly what she wanted. But I couldn't help but smirk just a little.

This time around, _I_ was "exactly what she wanted."

"My work here is done," Macey says. Then she turns to look me in the eye again. "This _better_ be solved by tomorrow, or else your next P&E class may very well be your last."

Then she dismisses herself from the table.

Grant and Jonas, despite themselves, look just a little shaken up, while Bex and Liz are only freaked out for a couple of seconds, then gain their normal composure. I'm guessing they were quite used to Macey's moods after being her best friend and roommate for three years now.

"You know, she really will put you into a coma if you don't do anything," Bex says.

"Oh, I believe you."

"So what're you going to do?" Liz asks.

By now, Grant and Jonas are looking at me, too.

"Zach probably has a couple of plans already," Grant tells them, "right Z?"

"Just a couple of errant thoughts," I say dismissively, grinning.

"As usual," I hear Jonas mutter underneath his breath.

We laugh.

* * *

The next day, today, (making it exactly thirteen days since her little kissing scene in the Great Hall) is a Sunday and, like most schools, no classes take place on Sunday. It was roughly mid-morning when I find her. Like she had been for nearly the past 2 weeks, she had skipped out on breakfast in the Great Hall with Macey again, so I still hadn't seen her since C&A, which was yesterday. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the foyer with her ankles crossed and her nose in a book, (or, at least, it _appeared_ as if she were reading.)

"Long time no see, Gallagher Girl," I say casually, and her eyes shoot up at me.

She wasn't startled, but now that she took a split second longer to look at my face and really see it was me, she made a motion to stand up. I step forward, blocking her way in another one of her sudden attempts to dart out of the room. "Zach," she says uncomfortably, knowing she couldn't escape.

"Yes, Gallagher Girl?"

"Could you please get out of my way?" she asks.

"I'd love to, but I don't think so," I say and she gives me a strange look even I couldn't quite decipher. (It was then when it dawned on me this was the first time she was looking directly at me in thirteen days.)

I sit down beside her, and she doesn't make another attempt to escape. Okay, that's already an improvement.

She's looking at me intently, in a way someone who's been seeing apparitions no one else can see is staring in one particular direction; as if I were just a figment on her imagination and I was going to disappear any minute now. Almost as if to prove I was real, I reach up and tuck a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. She doesn't flinch, but she closes her eyes and inhales a staggered breath.

I begin to draw my hand back when she catches it with hers, lingering it a few inches from her face.

"This is dumb, you know that?" she asks.

What the hell?

"What's dumb?"

"_This_," she says, taking my hand and pressing it against her cheek, which is heated with a slight blush. "This"—she makes some odd hand motions with her free hand and vaguely shakes her head—"whatever of ours…! I mean, isn't it stupid?" She shakes her head, muttering, "I'm supposed to be a spy."

"_Supposed_ to be?"

She shrugs. "I mean, being smart and devising plans instead of just running? Isn't that what _spies_ do?"

"Yes," I answer, "but the running part… that's what girls do, don't they?"

I run my fingers through her hair and she closes her eyes again. "…I don't know," she sighs, sounding conflicted. "I mean, technically I _am_ a girl, but I've been a part of the spy world—or whatever kind of 'world' we belong to—since before I can remember. I've only known _this_ kind of life. Never have I ever just taken the same path any _girl_ would." She sighs again, shaking her head. "I fail. Completely. At being a _girl!_"

I shrug, fighting back a smile. "Nah, I think you're doing a good job."

She arches an eyebrow. "That's all I get?"

"Okay, you're doing a _pretty_ good job."

She rolls her eyes.

"So," I say after a pause, drawing my hand back. "How would you like to do this, _Gallagher Girl?_ You want to try the girl way, or the spy way?"

She's smiling widely now, positively glowing. "How about the 'spy-girl' way?"

And she leans in, her lips suddenly fierce on mine the same way they were thirteen days ago. I'm pretty sure that the heat between us was enough to put a billion-dollar fireworks display like the ones showcased in DisneyLand to shame. This is why we're so distracted to not notice people were around us until after we hear the click and see the bright flash of a camera snapping a picture, and suddenly part, finding ourselves surrounded by the entire senior class.

"That one's _definitely_ going in the yearbook!" Tina Walters exclaims, proudly, but not necessarily surprisingly, holding a silver digital camera in her hands.

"It's about time!" Kim Lee adds, looking positively giddy.

I arch my eyebrow to where Grant and Jonas were standing beside Bex and Liz, their arms draped around said girls' waists. Man, were we the beginnings of a new trend? I turn to look at Cammie, who seems like she doesn't know whether or not to be annoyed, shocked, or a little smug.

She turns to look at me, grinning as she asks "Did you set this up?"

"Nope," I admit, "but I _may_ have leaked something to Bex and Liz."

"Who _may_ have leaked something to Macey who _may_ have devised this little plan…" Bex was nearly squealing, clutching onto Grant's arm as he was beaming beside her. "But, you know," she giggles with a shrug, "you've no proof."

Cammie shakes her head. "That's interfering," she pointedly tells Macey.

"You're welcome," Macey shrugs, but she flashes Cammie a grin and me a face I didn't really understand, before spinning on her heels and walking away. But she stops suddenly, pulling something out of her bag and tossing it in our direction, which Cammie catches. It's just one of those girly magazines, yet I'm guessing it has some significant meaning because Bex, Liz, and Cammie begin to laugh.

"What?" I ask.

She looks down at the magazine, and back up at me, biting her lower lip to stifle her giggles. Vaguely, in the back of my mind, I can remember what Liz was saying yesterday during dinner. '_She read this article in a magazine a while ago and I guess… well I guess it's got her mind a little out of place_.' And then it all clicks.

I snatch the magazine from her, and Cammie only has a second to react before she's otherwise distracted by a sudden urge on her lips. A chorus of "awws" of both sopranos and basses surround us, but I just place the magazine in my lap before my hands find her waist.

Someday, I'd have to thank Macey McHenry. And whoever wrote that article of this stupid magazine.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Eh. I'm not completely satisfied with this; I mean, writing from Zach's POV because I'm a girl and all. I hope I didn't make him sound _too_ un-Zach-like, but then again, who really knows what goes on in Zach's head? Anyway, I'm in the midst of massive studying since finals are next week, but once I'm free of finals then I'll try to have more Zammie-ness posted just for you!

**Edit:** I feel so stupid! Thanks to **cupcake247** for pointing out my mistake – I owe you! I guess I accidentally put that it was Sunday night and then the next day was a Sunday… guess I was just too tired and overlooked that detail when I was editing. But don't worry, it has been fixed!


End file.
